Oblivion's Kiss
by Aerilon452
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin is distraught over Belle's memories being taken from her. He goes to drastic measures to try and help her with a little help from Cora.


Summary: Rumple falls over the edge and Cora gives him a life line that may kill him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Not making any money or getting any fame for this.

Rating: T+ (Drug Use and Violence)

Pairing: Rumple and Belle

**OBLIVION'S KISS: **

Belle was lost to him, now and forever. He had failed her like he had failed his son. Rumplestiltskin, the most powerful man in Storybrooke sat in his shop feeling the weight of his long sorrow trying to drown him. He had failed Belle. It repeated over and over in his head driving home the fact that he was still the monster he had been when she had met him. He couldn't protect anyone but himself. Then his eyes were drawn to a picture he and Belle had taken when they were at the harbor sitting against some drift wood watching the sunset. They had never been happier that day and it was killing him. Rumplestiltskin turned the photo down and turned away just in time to see Cora come through the door of the pawn shop. A deadly snarl curled his lips. "I am in no mood for visitors, let alone you." He growled coming around the counter to glare at her.

Cora held up her hands in a peace gesture, "I'm not here to cause trouble or to infuriate you… master." She added the title he had held to her so many years ago. Tonight she had heard the drastic measure Hook had gone to in wounding Rumplestiltskin. Cora hadn't wanted an innocent girl to be hurt, at least not yet. There would come time when she would have to have the Dark One out of the way, but not like this, and not when he would be the deadliest in his heart broken state. "I come with two gifts." With a flourish an ornate box appeared on the case behind him and in her hands a vial of dark amber liquid. Rumplestiltskin's eyes went to the amber liquid. "Both gifts I offer to you for free with the understanding that there will be a truce between us."

"And if I don't honor this truce?" Rumple snarled, power filling his voice. "Because right now, I'm not above killing you," He said stepping closer to her, invading her personal space. "And you know why?" He laughed maniacally, "I have nothing to lose and I don't give a damn." Power swirled around his hand and in his madness h would have killed her then, but he stopped, backing away from her. "Leave me, because I kill you and I won't warn you this time." Rumple had been ready to do it, to kill Cora, but he saw Belle's face in his mind and he heard her voice telling him to be the better man. His heart seized in an effort to keep beating, to keep hoping that there would be a way around this.

Cora moved to him, unafraid of what he would do to her. "Then let me help you get Belle back." She crooned sliding her free hand up his rigid back. He turned on her, grabbed her wrist and squeezed forcing her to her knees before him. "I can help!" She gasped through the pain exploding in her arm. Cora held up the vial, "Oblivion's Kiss can give you the answers you seek!" Then he let her go. Cora rested her forehead on his thigh regaining he composure before standing up to face him down again. "I give these to you to ensure that you stay out of my way. All I want is Regina." She said letting the truth of her words show in her eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, giving his consent for a truce. "Fine, we have a truce," He offered his hand in a civilized manner. Cora placed hers in his and Rumple felt the sharp stab of her power lash out at his involuntarily, but he didn't flinch, didn't react. He kept his gaze locked with hers even as she leaned in to seal the deal as they used to. Her warm lips touched him, but his mind conjured the taste of ash to replace the sweet flavor he knew them to be. The only lips he wanted to kiss were Belle's. She pulled back looking slightly disappointed that he didn't engage, only to have it to vanish. "How did you get your hands on this?" Rumple asked holding the vial up to the light, enchanting it to tell if it was the real deal and not some pretend. From what he knew of Oblivion's Kiss, the old Gods used it to unlock their minds, to see beyond the thin vale of mortality to see the future. Rumple had searched for some only to end up with nothing.

"It was in Wonderland, in the possession of the Caterpillar, who I think might be the last of the Old Gods in exile without much sanity left." Cora answered and shrugged when Rumple turned to look over his shoulder at her. "I convinced him to give it to me."

"So, why don't you use it?" Rumple asked confident the vial was genuine. The liquid glowed under his penetrating magic giving him the answers that he was looking for. This was the fabled drug that drove gods mad, men to war, and woman to darkness.

"I'm not a God, darling. I'm the Queen of Hearts." Cora answered. "You are as close to a god as I have ever come." When she had been younger, Cora had been mesmerized by the Dark One; her Dark God. He had showed her things that no human should known, given her powers that had consumed her.

"I'm not a God," Rumple shot back. "I'm immortal. There's a difference dearie." Then, Cora took the vial from his hands to transform it into a needle ready to be jabbed into his arm. Would it really give him the answers he needed? "What will it show me?" Rumple asked keeping his gaze on the needle.

"I don't know," Cora answered. "But I do know that it will put you into a very vivid dreamscape where you may die." She warned giving him all the information. It was useless to try and hide things from Rumplestiltskin. He could sense a lie. "Once you go in, you can't come out until you've found the answers…"

"Or I die, whichever comes first," Rumple replied curling his lip at Cora. He had to keep his hate close to his heart where she is concerned. She was the reason Hook came here, the reason Belle got shot, and the reason that his True Love's memories were gone. 'At least if I die then she won't know me as a strange, a man who was a monster playing human.' He thought with a scoff. "Leave." Rumpelstiltskin ordered using a tone that demanded his word be heeded.

"If you do this, do change out of your suit, and into something comfortable. You'll have a long journey." Cora suggested politely.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Rumple snapped.

"And so the crocodile snaps at the little bird." Cora mused with a sad smile. "I am sorry about Belle, but this will help you." Even though her heart was removed from her chest, it still beat, and it still held some sort of affection for the man before her.

Rumple waved her off hoping that she would just leave but she didn't. "Why haven't you left yet?" He snapped again. The more she lingered in his shop the more time was wasted for Rumplestiltskin to be on his journey to find what he needed to help Belle.

"You need someone here to administer the kiss." Cora took the vial from him again seeing Rumple wanting to snap and snarl at her again. She knew him, knew when to push, when to prod, and when to reason with him. Rumple sighed and used his magic to change his clothes from the dark suit into a pair of black jogging pants, bare feet, and black t-shirt. "See, that wasn't so hard."

Rumple crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Cora. "Let's get on with it." He said trying to keep his body relaxed. Magic swirled through the shop moving the display cases against the walls giving them more room. There was a small part of him, the human side that had yet to die, told him this was a bad idea. Naturally, he listed to the dark one inside of him and it was telling him to go through with this. On the floor was a large circle marked with runes; a protective circle, and where he would lie in the middle were large pillows. Without being told he walked into the circle and laid down, putting his head on the pillow. He felt his heart kick up in anticipation

Cora sat down next to him, sweeping her long skirts under her knees. Without saying anything she cupped his cheek and turned his head to face her while exposing the line of his neck. "Are you ready?" She asked gaining one of his contemptuous glares. Cora smirked and quickly jabbed the needle into his neck pushing the amber liquid into his body. His neck went rigid, veins popping out with his effort not to roar in pain. She made the syringe vanish so she could hold him down as he convulsed from the initial contact with the drug. He fought against her, Cora forgot how strong he was. Then as quickly as he started, Rumpelstiltskin stilled. "There now, you're tumbling down the rabbit hole." Cora stroked his cheek before getting up to leave him to his journey. "Good luck master," She said over her shoulder and then left.

_Rumplestiltskin woke in a field breathing heavily. He knew this place. This was his home before he was the dark one. Why would he come back here? He hadn't met Belle until later. Turning on the spot her surveyed the landscape noting that the huts were gone, the people were no where to be seen, and the red that had painted the horizon were also gone. "What am I doing here?" He asked the silence of the field feeling very out of sorts. Rumple hated that feeling._

_"Lost are we?"_

_Rumplestiltskin turned to see the vestige of his former self, the persona of the true Dark One, the monster of magic and of all time. A slice of pure fear lanced through him seeing this past version of him. "Dear god," He muttered drawing in his breath faster and faster. Rumple was feeling like he had when he had been human; weak and afraid of everything. The man, the monster opposite him, would kill him on a whim if he so chose._

_The Dark One came closer to the intruder, "What is it you seek?" He asked, madness echoing all around them. Before the man could answer he lashed out with his power flinging him across the open field. The man landed on his back while the Dark one laughed maniacally._

In the shop the drugged Rumplestiltskin reacted to the blow. His body slammed into the nearest display case, but he did not wake from the drug induced dreamscape. Rumple's spine bowed and head him lolled foreword as he rolled to his side. A groan filled the silence of the shop as Rumple fell deeper and deeper into the dreamscape.

_Rumple opened his eyes holding his sides looking up at the demented Dark One gazing down on him with gleefully wicked eyes. He tasted blood and felt his ribs rebel when he tried to breathe. Rumplestiltskin wasn't immortal in this world, but he refused to show pain. Defiantly he got to his feet biting back a snarl. "I'm here to find answers." He kept his gaze level with the Dark One he used to be, the madman with no conscience._

_"Oh, dearie, is that why you are truely here?!" The imitation Dark One sneered. "Well, this is going to be fun."_

_"I want answers." Rumple growled balling his hands into fists while resisting the urge to punch the visage of his former self. This version he had been had thrived on confrontations on inflicting pain._

_"Then ask questions and I'll try not to get irritated." The Dark One rolled his eyes already getting bored, but he had been summoned to this place to aide the immortal looking for answer. How droll this would be, unless for a small chance it wouldn't be._

_"How do I give Belle her memories back?" Rumple asked wanting to lower his gaze, wanting to hide the pain that question caused him. All he wanted was to protect Belle from those who would hurt him, but he had failed._

_"Boring!" The dark one yelled adding a flourish of his hands. "That's not why you're here."_

_"Yes it is." Rumple argued feeling the white hot rage burn through him that would normally come with a wave of power, but he had none. He was human in this dreamscape. Rumple was hardly prepared for the next blow from his guide. Magic slammed into him sending him to the ground and a booted foot barreled into his jaw. Blood spurted from his mouth and nose._

In the shop Rumple's body rolled back into the center of the circle with an agonizing howl bellowing through the shop, filtering out into the street. His body shook and shuddered while his eyes moved furiously under closed lids. Blood rolled down the side of his mouth to pool on the floor.

Outside Emma, Snow, and Charming heard the howl of pain emanate from with in Gold's pawn shop. Emma being the Sheriff had to investigate. When she opened the, her heart dropped out of her chest seeing Gold lying prone on the floor with blood painting his mouth. "Jesus!" Emma shouted moving over to him. Quickly she checked his pulse finding it fast and thready. She looked to her parents and said, "We have to get him to the hospital."

Snow crouched down next to her daughter and looked at the powerful Dark One bloodied and lying on the floor. "Oh my god. Who could do this to him?" She asked looking over her shoulder to her husband. "We should help him." Her innate sense of goodness, of caring kicked in even though Rumplestiltskin was a man most people feared. Then she noticed that there was a spider web of amber on the side of his neck. "Emma, look at this," Snow cupped the Dark one's cheek and turned his head to the side to bare the mark. "What is this?"

"I don't know." Emma shook her head, "But we still have to get him out of here." She looked to her father and then turned back to Mr. Gold to pull one of his arms across her shoulder. Emma stood, but nearly fell back to the floor had her father not taken Rumplestiltskin's other arm.

_In the dreamscape Rumplestiltskin was on his knees with the long talon like finger nails of the Dark One digging into his scalp yanking his head back exposing his throat. Whenever he was asked a question, when he didn't give the right answer, the Dark One pummeled him with wave after wave of blows while saying that he was wrong. How could he be wrong in his answers when they were his answers? "Tell me what you want!" He shouted bucking against the Dark one's hold, but not freeing himself._

_"That I can not tell you. No no no…" The Dark one cackled slamming the man face down into the ground. "You want your Truw Luv." He mocked looking over his shoulder at the bloody heap of human flesh lying in the grass and dirt. "But what will you do to get her?"_

_"I'll end the world for her!" Rumple shouted digging his fingers into the grass._

_"Wrong answer!" The Dark One lashed out, sending a wave of power towards the man knocking him from his knees to land on his back. There was a deafening crack in the air. "I don't know how much longer you can last dearie!" The Dark One laughed maniacally._

_"I would kill for Belle." Rumple snarled tasting more of his blood. "She is my only reason for living." Strength left him and he fell back to the ground breathing in the dust. He coughed feeling his lungs fighting to expand. Rumple had to keep going. He had to find a way to restore Belle's mind as it used to be._

_The Dark One stood over the man burying his right knee in the seeker's back while yanking his head back exposing his neck again. "You're not understanding me! How far will you go for Truw Luv!"_

Standing in the doorway Belle watched as Dr, Whale and two nurses rushed passed with the man who had healed her arm earlier tonight. He was on a gurney covered in blood. Belle felt tears spring to her eyes and her heart sudden tear to shreds at the sight of him like that; bloody and broken. "Why am I crying?" She wondered aloud wiping away the tear that had escaped. Belle was pulled from her room, down the hall, and to the doorway of the room where the medical staff worked. "What's happening to him?" She asked coming to stand next to Mary-Margaret.

Snow jumped when she heard Belle beside of her. She hadn't even noticed the young woman in the hall at all, "Belle, sweetie, you shouldn't be here." Gently she rested her hands on Belle's shoulders trying to turn her to head back to her room. But Belle would not be moved.

"What's happening to him?!" Belle demanded raising her voice and standing her ground with more tears coming to her eyes. She didn't know what was making her cry. Why was she crying for him? "Tell me!" She demanded.

Snow lowered her hands, "We don't know. We found him like that a short while ago." She stopped talking when the nurses left, followed closely by Dr. Whale. "Tell me he's not…?" She couldn't bring herself to ask. Even though Rumpelstiltskin presented himself as a mostly evil man, no one, not even the Dark one deserved to die like that; if he could even die.

Dr. Whale looked to Belle and then to Snow, "No, but he's not going to last much longer. Emma pointed out the amber spider web on his neck to me and I know what caused this. It's a drug called Oblivion's Kiss, very potent and very deadly. The person who takes it enters into this very vivid dreamscape where it kills you." Whale answered. "There's nothing we can do."

Snow shook her head, "But he's immortal. Immortals don't die." She stated.

"Oblivion's Kiss claims all." Whale said, "Even immortals like Rumplestiltskin." He looked to Belle and said, "I think he's given up, given in, and decided not to live anymore." Then he looked back at Snow, "Gold, he only has a few hours left to live." Dr. Whale left them alone going back to his office to sit and think, to say his good-byes to the Imp who had put him on the path to raising his brother from the dead.

Belle looked in the room seeing the man, Gold, attached to monitors and the beeping sounds fading with each passing second. He was dying and that made her sad. But why? Belle couldn't answer that. To Mary-Margaret she asked, "What can I do? I want to help. I want to do something. No one should die alone." More tears streamed down her face.

Snow hugged Belle, running her hands up and down the distraught young woman's back, "Then sit with him, tell him it's gonna be ok." She pulled back, "Hold his hand and let him slip away feeling the touch of someone he loves so much." Snow always believed in true love and even someone like Rumplestiltskin deserved lasting love.

Belle cried, "But I don't know him." She wiped away the mysterious tears still streaming down her face.

"Oh, sweetie, but he knows you," Snow answered cupping Belle's face. "Give him one last shred of human contact. Just go hold his hand."

Belle drew in a deep breath and then did as Mary-Margaret suggested. She stepped into the room with a shudder as Gold seemed to be even bloodier than before. Going closer to him she could see he had cuts on his cheeks, and his bottom lip was split open. "What's happening to you?" She asked sitting down in the chair next to the bed. As she reached out to him her hand shook, but still she took his hand. It was so cold to the touch.

_In the dreamscape Rumple was in a heap on the ground trying to breath, trying not to pass out from all the blood he had lost from the last vicious beating. "What do you want me to say?! He screamed clenching his teeth. "I said I would kill for her! Isn't that enough!?" The Dark One came to him kicking him in the ribs sending him to his back._

_"No," The Dark One snapped. "Anyone can kill," His hand shot out wrapping around the man's throat. "But the question is, "Would you die for her?" If you can answer that, then you know what to do." Forcefully the Dark one drove the seeker's head back into the ground._

_Rumple laid there tasting blood, his blood; fill his mouth nearly drowning him as he thought about what the Dark one had asked. Would he die for Belle? Was he that brave? Could he leave this world behind if it ensured that she would remember him? "Belle..." Her name fell from his lips in sweet prayer. "YES!" He shouted, "I would die for her."_

Belle sat at Gold's bedside gently running her thumb over his knuckles humming softly. She didn't know what to say. He was a stranger to her, yet she was crying because he was dying. Belle stopped humming to look at him, "I don't know who are you are, but I'm crying for you. How is that possible?" Gold remained unconscious. His head shot to the let, away from her, blood spurted to the pillow under his head. Belle brought her hand back quickly and scrambled back from the side of the bed.

_In the dreamscape Rumplestiltskin fought to breath through the tight grip the Dark One had on his throat. He had answered truthfully that he would die for Belle. He would willingly let his life be taken so that she could remember him. "I'll…Do… It…" Rumple chocked out and then moaned in pain when he was dropped back to the ground. "Kill me a get it over with. By sheer force of will, Rumplestiltskin stood up past the pain, past the agony in his battered body where the reflection of his violent life stared back at him. "I will die for her and her alone." He stated again spitting blood out of his mouth._

_The Dark one smiled evilly at the seeker. "Then you shall have the chance to say good-bye." He said darkly. Going to him, with dagger in hand, the Dark one drove it through the seeker's chest and twisted. "Die for her."_

In the hospital Rumplestiltskin woke up drowning in his own blood feeling the cold kiss of the dagger in his chest, but he knew it wouldn't be there as his hands searched for it. He was fading fast. He needed to see Belle. "Be…ll…e…" It was hard to breathe, to talk. "Bel…le…" He tried again, choking on blood.

Belle backed away from the bed when a new blossom of blood appeared, this time in his chest. He had woken up, he was calling her name. She didn't know what to do. Should she run? Should she stay and ease his passage from this life? Belle didn't know. Yet, she stayed. She went to the edge of the bed and took his bloody hand in hers. "I'm here." She said softly. "I'm right here."

Rumple could hardly think, could hardly breathe, "Belle… I… I'm… I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He coughed, coughing up more blood. The wound in his chest would be his mortal death. "I love… I love…. I love you…" Rumple finally managed to say. "I…"

"It's ok, I know," Belle said through her wave of tears, "Please don't die." She begged. Her heart was in tatters seeing him all bloody and broken taking his final breaths in this world. "I'm sorry too." She confessed taking his hand once again. His hand went slack and Belle panicked. "Don't go. Don't leave me…" She begged

"I... lo...ve… you…" Rumple chocked out one final time past the blood filling his lungs. He had gotten to see her sweet face one more time to carry with him into the after life. Nothing was as sweet as seeing the woman he loved standing beside him. Soon she would remember him and his death would have had a meaning. Rumple had no regrets giving his life for Belle. She was the reason he still knew love.

Belle felt a wave of knowledge wash through her. She knew who she was and she knew who the man was dying in the bed, "Rumplestiltskin!" Belle shouted. "No no no! You can't die!" Belle saw as his chest rose and fell one last time. "No!" More tears fell from her eyes. "Please don't be dead! Please! Please!" Belle begged over and over. "Rumplestiltskin…" Then, she had the idea to try True Loves kiss. It had worked on him before, nearly turning him human. When her lips touched his bloody ones, she tasted the copper, but felt a pulse of pure love fill the room and spread out. Belle pulled back, but he still wasn't breathing. Broken hearted, Belle leaned over him resting her head on his chest crying.

Life flowed back into his body, healing his wounds, and making his heart beat strongly again. Rumple spine bowed with the effort to draw in breath. He had a familiar weight over his chest and it could only belong to Belle. She pulled back staring down at him in wonderment, in shock, and in love. Her eyes had tears dancing in them and some of his blood staining her lips, her cheeks. "Belle?" He could hardly believe that he was alive when he had willingly died for her, for her memories of him, of them. "Say… something… please…." He tried to keep his breathing even, calm, but he had just come back to life with True Loves kiss. His nerves were a little rattled.

"Rumplestiltskin," She whispered his name like a prayer. He was alive. He was in front of her. They were once again together after being separated by death. "I can't believe you did that." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "How dare you die on me!" She pounded his chest lightly crying again. His arms surrounded her pulling her to the bed with him. "Don't ever, ever, do that again." She stressed looking at him. Belle took his lips again, kissed him so hard that she thought they would share the same body. Straddling his waist, Belle let his lips fall from hers so she could hug him close tangling her fingers in his hair.

Rumple held her close saying,"You saved my life when I willingly died so you could have your memories." He was in awe of the continued powers Belle showed in their life. Her love for him pulled him back from the grip of death to anchor him once more in the mortal world with her. Then, a sudden idea struck. He hoped he still had his powers. Testing them out, Gold imagined their clothes cleaned and the blood gone. When he pulled back from Belle they were both spotless.

Belle cupped his face, "Don't you ever," She moved her left hand and slapped his cheek, "EVER… die on me again." Her voice carried a tone that she was not to be trifled with in this demand. Rumple nodded, smiled and pulled her back into his arms. "Oh, god... I was so scared." Belle kissed his temple over and over. She hugged him closer with his arms coming around her in return. Belle cried, kept crying, and shaking.

Rumple tightened his hold on Belle keeping her so close that at any minute he hoped that their skin would fuse together and they would never be parted. "I'll never leave you again, sweetheart." He breathed in, felt his heart beat, felt everything. Lifting his hand, Rumple tested to make sure he had magic. He made a red rose appear. Rumpelstiltskin was back, his powers were intact, and his Belle remembered him. Reluctantly Rumple let go of her, leaned back and offered her the rose. "Here," He smirked, "If you'll have it."

Belle accepted the rose with a smile, "I'll have it and I'll have you forever." She leaned down and kissed him again and again. Her heart had nearly shattered into a million tiny pieces the moment her love drew his last breath giving his life for her memories. If she had never known him her life might have had a different turn out, but she did meet him, did fall in love with him, and with that came pain and fear and love and the potential for loss. "Don't leave me." The words tumbled from her lips again.

"I will never leave you again." Rumplstiltskin vowed holding tight to Belle. He was tired, his body exhausted, as he was sure she was feeling fatigue. Pulling back from her, he suggested, "Let's go home. I've had my fill of hospitals for one day." They smiled lightly at each other. Belle moved from the hospital bed holding out her hand to him. Rumple sat up expecting to feel pain, to feel the full extent of his battered body, but there wasn't even the slightest twinge. Standing on his feet, he wavered for a moment, but Belle was there, wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling his arm across her shoulders.

Out in the hall Belle dug her finger into the fabric of his shirt at his side noticing several people staring at them. "This isn't going to go well." She muttered when Dr. Whale, Snow, Emma, and Charming moved towards them. "Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do." Belle teased and Rumple groaned.

Rumple rolled his eyes, "You know I could fix this, use magic, and take us home right now." He said because he didn't want to deal with the inquisition that was headed his way. Right now he had enough power to transport them home and he was so tempted to use it.

"Are you strong enough?" Belle asked. After all that had happened to them tonight she was more than willing to endure some of his magic just for some peace and quiet, some alone time with him before the onslaught of questioning. Right now she wanted to be alone with Rumplestiltskin. "If you are, I suggest that you get us out of here." She looked at him smiling. This was big step for her asking him to use his magic willingly.

"Your wish is my command." Rumple kissed her cheek, calling on his magic to take them from the hospital to his house. Dark crimson smoke swirled around them. They appeared on the second floor in the bedroom they had shared. Belle moved from his side walking to the dresser where she pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt but he didn't give her a chance to change, rather he just used his magic and the clothes she had retrieved appeared on her. Belle turned to him playfully scowling at him. Rumple just shrugged and walked to her as best he could through the fatigue dragging his mind and body back into sleep.

Belle shook her head climbing into bed to wait for him. She was so tired from the past two days. Settling down under the covers, Belle rested on her side waiting for Rumple to sit on the left side, raise his arms above his head, stretching, and then he would remove his shirt before slipping under the covers to curl up with her. That was what Belle missed the most since she had left this house to live on her own while trying to build the right foundation for her relationship with him. All of that went out the window now. Seeing him die had made her realize that her life was better when she was with him, fully with him.

Rumplestiltskin sat on the left side of the bed and stretched because Belle was watching him. He lowered his arms and pulled off the black t-shirt half expecting to see red welts, maybe even bruises, but nothing marred his skin. Rumple let out a slow breath lying back into the comforting embrace of the mattress, but then he turned to his side, facing Belle, with a small smile gracing his lips. "You said you'd never stop fighting." Rumple whispered. "When I was in that dreamscape I fought hard to dig deep down to find how far I would go for you."

Belle slid closer to him, going into his arms, "You would face death for me just as I would for you." She mumbled resting her cheek over his heart. In this place, this bed, she was safe from everything so long as she was with Rumplestiltskin. It was that knowledge that let her nod off in his arms. She had the last ounce of energy to angle her head back to kiss him good night, but she saw that his face was relaxed in sleep. Belle smirked resting her head against his chest once more pulling the blankets over them and falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
